


NCT Secret service

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Assassins & Hitmen, Guns, NCT 2018, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Platonic Love, Secret Service - Freeform, Sniper - Freeform, Strategy, everyone loves eveyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: Taeyong has had it hard ever since he agreed to be the leader of very chaotic boys who are all trained to be a part of a Secret Service. However, every mission calls for immediate action, and there were no better people than NCT who could do it.orA NCT Secret Service au no one asked for.





	NCT Secret service

"For Gods sake, couldn't these people be more sanitary" Taeyong muttered as he stealthily made his way behind piles of crates.

They had been assigned to look out for mafia who had found their way into an oil reserve. Apparently, the place was important and the workers had all been thrown into the sea. Taeyong had no idea what happened to them, since he and his team only had one mission at hand. They had the leader, Hyunjae and his minions to take down.

"Shut up, Alpha (Taeyong), and do your job" Doyoung said from the ear piece in his ear. 

Taeyong snorted before covering his mouth. "Says the guy currently sitting in a chair back at the headquarters"

"Shush" Jaeyong hissed, hiding somewhere inside the building. "I think I hear something"

Taeyong strained his hearing and only caught at the sound of pattering footsteps. It took him a second to realize he had someone trained in that particular area.

"Winwin, do you hear anything?" 

Sicheng closed his eyes, the tips of his fingers resting on the floor. "I think there are half a dozen on this floor. Definitely more on the top floor."

"Rookie (Jisung)," Doyoung called at the boy working on the other side of the room he was in. "Can you gain access to the CCTV's?"

"I did that half an hour ago, hyung" Jisung gave him a look and Doyoung restrained the urge to hit him on the head. "Also, Code Green for me"

He flicked through the camera's quickly, calculating the possibilities of every action in is head. 

"Alpha (Taeyong), I think I've got a plan"

"Percentage of success?" Taeyong asked.

"72%"

"Good enough" Taeyong raised his head above the crated to get a clear view of the place they were going to enter. "Cutie (Jaemin), I need your eyes. Get a closer look. The rest of you, keep your guns high"

Jaemin stood up and walked slowly to the side of the building. His eyes scanned every inch, making sure not to miss anything. His eyes trailed to the floor where he identified thin slits that could be openings. "I think we've got ourselves a trap beyond the door, Alpha. Full alarm once it's open. Slight pressure behind the door. Code Magenta"

" Code Magenta? Well, guerrilla it is" Doyoung sighed and leaned in to speak into a mic connected to their earpieces. "All Front-liners to Jaemin's side. Alpha (Taeyong), Giant (Johnny) and Simba (Mark) to the front. Back liners Cutie (Jaemin) and Ares (Jeno) to the back. I expect double assaults."

"What about the trap, hyung?" Jisung spoke up, sending a picture of the inside of the door to Doyoung's computer. "There's a bomb activated once the door pushed the wire behind it,"

Doyoung leaned into the mic. "Manic (Renjun), there's a bomb behind the door. I need you to-" 

"Say no more" Renjun replied and jogged over to the door where Mark, Taeyong and Johnny were already positioned. "At the word Beta (Doyoung)."

"Guns up" Taeyong ordered. "15 minutes to midnight"

"3...2...1-"

"Go!"

Renjun whipped open the door, grabbed the bomb and threw it hard and high, dropping to the ground as the front liners charged in. 

"There's movement under our feet" Sicheng reported.

_"Code Magenta"_

A secret trapdoor opened (not so secret since Jaemin had seen it anyway) and two dozen mafia member flooded out, guns raised.

"Everyone down!" Renjun called and threw three smoke bombs to the ground, covering the area with thick smoke. There were baffled yelps of confusion as Renjun crawled his way safely behind some crates. "Beta (Doyoung)?"

"Tom Yam (Ten), Foreign (Lucas), Teddy (Jungwoo) and Oldman (Taeil), I need you to cover the the front liners backs" Doyoung ordered.

"Get us beyond the fog, first" Taeil replied. "There are more than a dozen of them in the area"

"Ares (Jeno), Angel (Chenle), open fire at 3 o'clock" 

There was a round of shooting and the mafia members, still confused by the smoke, backed away from the sound of shooting, stumbling away from the main entrance.

"It's clear. Hear the shooting and keep down."

There was the sound of rustling as the four back-ups crawled their way into the entrance. The mafia members were shooting wildly and a bullet caught itself in Jaemin's arm. Training helped him to restrain the yelp of pain, but he fell to one knee, his arm oozing blood.

"Beta (Doyoung), Cutie is shot."

Doyoung muttered a curse under his breath. "Osaka (Yuta) I need you and WinWin among them. Take them out"

"Our pleasure" Sicheng and Yuta replied curtly before jumping over the crates and into fog. There was the sound of knives slicing into flesh and screams of pain and panic. That was what happened when Sicheng and Yuta were given the chance to showcase their stealthy killing abilities.

"Angel (Chenle), can you tend to Cutie (Jaemin)?" Taeyong asked.

"On it, Alpha!" Chenle chirped and pulled out the modest amount of tools from his pocket. "

Inside the building, the front-liners were wreaking havoc. 

No matter how many of the mafia fired openly, none of them could get a clear shot to their heads or torso's. If their limbs were hit, no sound came from their mouths, not when their minds were focused on taking out as many mafia as possible.

"Tom Yam (Ten)?" Taeyong called from the front and Ten hurried over, Johnny patting his back on his way. With nimble fingers, traced the panel that would allow the door to open before pulling out his tools. In an instant, wires were cut and adjusted and the door beeped.

"Simba (Mark), Foreign (Lucas), I need you guys to go down to the basement in case of reinforcements. The rest, with me." Taeyong ordered and they nodded seriously. The rooms on the upper floor were more narrow, and they were squeezed. With a single gesture, Taeyong had them them squatting while walking, guns still ready.

"Noise at 4 O'clock" Jungwoo whispered and Taeyong froze. Another gesture had him and Johnny running forward to face hiding mafia head on. Skills were critical in a space where open fire could kill your own teammates. A knife was whipped out and slashed with ferocity, forcing the mafia into the corner where Taeil, Jungwoo and Ten openly fired at them. 

"I think the upper floor is cl-" Johnny huffed when a clear voice rang out.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!"

They all went down, pressing to the floor as Renjun rolled a bomb right under the feet of a half a dozen mafia who were trying to ambush them from behind. There was an explosion and the splattering of blood. When the smoke dissipated, everyone looked at Renjun, stunned.

"Thank me later" he replied and ran down the stairs to help the others in the open area.

The others exchanged looks and Jungwoo shrugged. "He's been hanging out with Tempest (Kun) lately"

"No wonder" Taeil shivered as they made their way forward.

At the lower ground, Lucas and Mark were battling for their lives at a clear space where around 20 mafia were waiting to fire at them.

"Beta, we're in trouble!" Lucas yelled above the sound of guns. 

Doyoung bit his bottom lip in frustration. "Rookie (Jisung), have any access to the control panel?"

The answer came in form of the whole building turning dark as all the places the NCT members were hiding were rid of any source of light.

The oil reserves speakers crackled and a very familiar voice rang out.

 

_This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the-_

 

 "Oh come on, Rookie" Doyoung complained with a smile, looking over at Jisung who was typing fast on his keyboard. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was" came the reply.

Lucas grinned and gave Mark a high five. In the darkness, the crawled further left and Mark pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket. "Ready, Foreign?"

"Got it, Simba" 

The gas bomb flew, exploded, and then there was action. Lucas's fists flew out with immense strength, not needing a knife to aid him as he broke jaws and ribs while the mafia were blind. Mark now had two guns in his hands and was shooting openly, elbows and legs kicking out.

 

_Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable -_

 

The emergency alarm went off and the mafia scrambled to retreat using the upper door to gain access to the open area where there were surely boats to use. Doyoung clicked his tongue and leaned into the mic.

"Right at the exit, Handsome (Jaehyun)"

 

_-when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all._

 

A ball rolled right at the secret trapdoor where the first of the mafia were scrambling out. With a smirk, Jaehyun pressed a button and electrical currents shot out like lightning, freezing them in place and making their bodies jerk in an agonizing dance.

At the bottom, Mark and Lucas watched in awe as the mafia dropped from the ladder and onto the ground, smoking.

"My God, hyung" Mark breathed out.

Their ear pieces crackled and Taeyong's voice came out, panting.

"Both sides of the building have mafia ready to swarm out. We're currently chasing them from behind, and we're split up. The leader is at the right path, so be careful."

Doyoung glanced at Jisung who's fingers were dancing on the keyboard. All the lights switched off and true to Taeyong's words, at least three dozen mafia came swarming into the open area from both sides of the building. The alarm had been a retreat sign, and they had no other choice than to run for the boats. It was suicide, considering how many NCT members were there, but of course they had no idea about that.

"Manic (Renjun), do your thing"

Another smoke bomb came flying and then there were explosions from more bombs that were rolled under their feet. The  mafia fired at every direction, forcing them to scatter behind discarded metal. 

"Ares (Jeno), Cutie (Jaemin), I need you to seal off the exit towards the boats. Can you do that?" Doyoung ordered and there was shooting near the end of the oil reserve where there were boats waiting for them.

Suddenly, the leader, Hyunjae, laughed and there was the sound of hissing. In a split second, thick gas had covered the whole area, leaving everyone coughing and hacking. The NCT members slipped on their gas masks, coughing hard and trying to breath normally, They were all on their knees.

"You see-" Hyunjae said as he walked among his fallen members. "I am far greater than any of you. I see through your plots, and I know your holes. I memorized your positions based on your codenames, though it was tedious since there were so many. Did you not think I could hack into your network. I heard your conversations, through my own earpiece."

Everyone was still on the floor, retching and coughing out the gas. Hyunjae raised his gun and pointed it at Taeyong.

"You, Alpha, are obviously the leader. What would they do when I take you out?"

Taeyong stumbled to his knees, pulled down his gas mask, coughed harshly-

-and smiled.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" Taeyong asked and tapped his ear piece. "Beta? Care to explain?"

"Well, Rookie already gave me Code Green the moment you broke into our network" Doyoung sighed and crossed his arms. "So I decided to feed your ego and let you carry on with your plan. I honestly expected a more strategic plan, but it was all messy in the end."

Hyunjae laughed out loud and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm still the only one standing and I'm gonna kill Alpha one way or another"

Doyoung leaned towards the mic. "Yeah...about that...Sunshine?"

There was a crackle before-

"In my range, Beta"

There was the sound of something whistling in the air before a red hole appeared in Hyunjae's forehead. With a trembling hand, he turned to look at the metal tower built high above the building. Somewhere among the thick patterns of metal was Donghyuck, waist strapped to the metal contraption as he held a snipe in his hands.

Hyungjae fell to the ground and Donghyuck fired again and again at the remaining mafia, his kills clean and precise.

"Took you long enough, Beta" Jaehyun commented as he watched Donghyuck climb down the tower nimbly. "We're choking over here."

"You're welcome." Doyoung replied. 

Jisung spun in his chair to look at him. "Aren't we gonna bring back someone for Tempest (Kun) to interrogate?"

"Well, we have that one dude who hacked into our system" Doyoung shrugged. "Teddy (Jungwoo) had him now."

"Mission a success" Taeyong spoke and they rose up, still dizzy from the gas. Donghyuck jogged towards them, scrunching up his nose. His pants and shirt were bloody, so Taeyong guessed there was a fight before Donghyuck could climb the metal tower. They had no idea it could of happened since Doyoung was trying not to alert the mafia about his presence.

"Well...it's exactly midnight now"  he commented, looking up at he moon. "Time to go home"

 

* * *

 

As Taeil and Chenle tended to their wounds, Jaehyun and Taeyong sat together with Doyoung, having a private chat. Everyone was bathed and were now hanging out before sleep came to them.

"That's the third mafia this week. I'm not sure where their coming from and what they plan to do." Doyoung explained, flipping through his sheets. "They all attacked the economic buildings. Oil, factories and mines. If they are all collaborating, we might receive the next mission soon."

"The kids are tired" Taeyong sighed and crossed his arms. "The military can't keep on expecting us to do their dirty work and sacrifice our team"

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's why we exist anyway. Not like people know we exist. There won't be any 'teens killed protecting the country' on the newspapers. We have no identities."

All of them had been raised there since they were at a tender age. Their matured way faster and they were separated into different area's of intellect. Even young Jisung had started working as their hacker during his single digit years. Some of them were ex-mafia that were brought in after their seniors missions.

Some of them were homeless kids, walking barefoot on the streets of Thailand, like Ten and Johnny

Some of them were taken in from orphanages that were abusive and gave the children up for experiments like Jeno and Jaemin.

Taeyong had been a mafia member as a child, but had been the one to ask the Secret Service to take it down. 

The door flew open and Renjun stumbled in, his arms bandaged. "Kun-hyung wants you to oversee the interrogation"

Renjun had been a labor slave at a factory over in China, his hands coarse and his body thin. He was small now, but he was smaller then. Yet, he had been the one to stand up for the other labor slaves and that made the senior members take him in after the rest were suffocated in a gas attack. The only survivor had been Sicheng, so they took him in too.

Taeyong took no satisfaction from seeing the interrogation. He knew that if they told Kun when he asked nicely, they'd be spared from the torture that came next. But, naturally, they were stubborn but the NCT Secret  Service had to do their job one way or another. If the military asked for interrogation for information, then they'd do it.

Taeil, Doyoung, Taeyong and Jaehyun sat behind a a two way mirror where they could see the whole room. It was designed to look like a gas chamber, or maybe it was a gas chamber but changed to a place for a different kind of torture. Renjun and Mark were also in the room, a part of their training.

It had been half an hour, but the guy was still adamant about keeping his mouth shut.

"Look, it's been a long time and you're wasting my time. Your friends are dead, your leader is dead. Who else are you trying to defend?" Kun asked in a neutral tone, as if he were speaking to a friend.  He leaned forward. "Surely, they wouldn't hurt you if you told me"

"Of course they would" the man spat, eyes shaking.

Kun smiled. "Oh, there are more, are they? The economy is bad, isn't it? The government is doing a terrible job"

"Sure they are" the man replied, the conversation nearing something he was probably used to discussing with his friends. "All they do is make the people pay government tax and give nothing in return"

"The people would surely hate it," Kun agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "Now...where are they lacking?"

The man opened his mouth but closed it again, realizing it was a trick to make him tell where the next attack was going to be. "You and your way of talking. You're a manipulator, you're just as bad as us"

Kun frowned before sighing. He turned to the mirror and gestured at the door. "Get Sunshine inside"

Taeyong's chest tightened but he leaned into the mic and said in a clear voice. "Sunshine, you can come in"

He felt Mark and Renjun stifle a gasp as Donghyuck came in, a bloody bag in his hand. With a single movement, he spilled the contents on the table, revealing wickedly sharp tools still slightly bloody. 

"This is _Sunshine_?" the man looked confused and terrified. "You call this kid _Sunshine_?"

Donghyuck held up a knife and carelessly stabbed it into the man's thigh, making him scream.

"Sunshine burns your skin off if you come too close" he spoke calmly and twisted the knife before pulling it out. "Unless you choose to stay out of its way"

Mark felt like puking and Renjun was trembling from head to foot. The older members were grimacing as Donghyuck picked up a bucket and splashed the man with water. Kun stood up and backed away, trying to keep a calm composure even though he had seen Donghyuck do it hundreds of times.

"Tell him the info-" Donghyuck raised two wires, eyebrows raised. "-or you get these"

The man's lips trembled and Taeyong realized that he was crying. Everyone cried, even the strongest criminals, when faced with Lee Donghyuck because he was only a teen, a kid who wielded torturous weapons and had no intent of releasing them from his grip. It at first, would be humiliating, then they'd realize that they were facing the real NCT Secret Service behind the young faces. That was what training did to you, and emotional control was an area Donghyuck was in.

"No...nonono-"

Taeyong looked away and shut off the sound so that no one in the small room could hear his screams. He knew why Donghyuck was so good in that area. The reason he had called the Secret Service to destroy his mafia group was because of Donghyuck.

Jaehyun held his arm tightly. "Taeyong..."

Donghyuck had only been a few months old when he was ripped out of his and Taeyong's mothers arms and forced into the dungeon of the mafia. It was a rule. One mafia family, one child. He had been raised there with barely any food or drinks, clothes that he wore every single day and torture that came in the form of metal weapons and syringes. It had just been an experiment, if that kind of treatment would create a soldier of no mercy.

When the Secret Service unlocked his cell, he had responded immediately to Taeyong, wrapping his arms around him as he carried him back despite the fact that he did not know that he was Taeyong's brother. Until now, Taeyong did not tell him. He feared that Donghyuck would accuse him of not saving him, and would only hate him.

When the man finally spat out the truth behind bloody teeth, they made their way out and Mark retched his guts in the toilet while Renjun patted his back.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Jaehyun asked but Taeyong only shook his head.

"When I am ready"

* * *

 

"Mark!!! It's time to eat!" 

Mark looked up from his book and slipped out of his bed. He and Lucas had been from the same orphanage, and usually underwent the same experiments since both showed physical muscularity. They'd be doing activities after drugs were injected into their system, seeing the affects. When he's been brought in, both showed intense withdrawal symptoms which had them both under Taeil's wing.

When he neared the table, he caught scent of cooked chicken and mash potatoes. When he sat down in front of his full platter, his eyes widened.

"How did we get all this?"

"The owner of the oil reserve is rich" Ten explained as he bit into his drumstick. "So we have Western for breakfast."

"Yes, and you'd better empty your plate." Yuta threatened as he nudged the uneaten vegetables on Jisung's plate. "Or you'll get a sock in your bed."

"Eeew~" Everyone chorused but laughed afterwards. It was a hearty meal, one that came so rarely especially when they were given missions by the military or government. Some people did not know how to be grateful.

His empty stomach was filled with gravy and chicken and broccoli. His ribs still hurt from being shot, as did his leg, but there was no time to think about it while his mouth was full.

"Who's on dish washing duty?" asked Chenle and everyone was quiet.

Doyoung cleared his throat. "The last one to finish, I suppose"

Then there was a whole load of splattering and choking and nagging on manners. Taeyong looked around the table fondly. This was a family that he had raised, had seen grow after the past few years. Even the youngest had become a professional at his job. 

He remembered the way Doyoung had greeted him when he first appeared, Jaehyun and Kun by his side. Both were the children of senior members, growing up with technology and thus their area's mainly being part of it.

He remembered when Taeil was brought over after his Father was killed by hitmen. There was no one who knew as much about medicine as he did.

He remembered when Yuta and Jungwoo appeared, starved after they went missing in the woods during a small war in Korea.

He remembered Mark and Lucas hanging onto each other as Taeil helped the drugs out of their systems.

He remembered when Chenle came holding Jisung's hands as their parents were mafia's and had been killed during the mission.

He remembered Ten and Johnny walking in barefoot, their clothes ragged and ribs protruding.

He remembered Jeno and Jaemin with their broken eyes, whole body bruised and scratched.

He remembered Renjun and Sicheng, who spoke only Chinese and cried in each others arms every night.

And he remembered Donghyuck, who had to be restrained every night as nightmares would flood his mind.

 

 

He remembered each and every one of them, and loved them as a family.


End file.
